


Lies

by remanth



Series: 221B Ficlets [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, Lies, Pre-Johnlock, Reichenbach, Reichenbach Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John contemplates a flat devoid of Sherlock as he finishes moving out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies

John glanced around the flat again, seemingly small and huge all at the same time. He’d moved all his things out over the past week, slowly and with a heavy heart. All that was left was Sherlock’s things. Well, those that hadn’t been donated to science professors and the like. Sherlock’s black chair sat in its customary place in sad splendor. The little end table was empty and the desk was covered only in papers from the last case Sherlock was working on.

The belonging and comfort of the flat had been a lie. Even his friendship might have been a lie. After all, what kind of man jumped off a building after telling you every single thing you didn’t believe about him, and could never believe, were true? It was all lies and now, six months later, John was finally ready to let go of the past.

“You should have talked to me, Sherlock,” John said to the empty room. The words echoed and he fancied he could hear the ghosts of previous times he’d said it. “I would have done anything to keep you from jumping. Would have agreed to anything. Why’d you do it?”

Silence answered him It was time to go and say goodbye. Goodbye to the past and the man not coming back. John’s almost boyfriend.


End file.
